Love is the hardest thing to say
by HannahBananax
Summary: Finnick&Annie.. Some hints of abuse mentioned


A 16 year old Annie couldn't sleep. Why? Well this was because her mother and father were fighting again. Annie's father got drunk every night which made them fight every single night. She climbed out of her bedroom window hastily and began walking to Finnick Odair's house, covering her left eye as she walked. They had known each other since they were 8 and had been best friends, Even through Finnicks games. In Finnicks eyes, the worst pain he saw was not when he killed people or saw people being killed but seeing hate and sadness in Annie's eyes. It was well known that they had feelings for eachother yet they couldn't see it themselves. As it was only 8pm she knocked on his door as tears silently fell from her eyes, Expecting him to be in. Fortunately it was.

Finnick heard the door knock softly, there was only one person who'd knock at the door like that. He decided to look through his bedoom window just incase it might have been someone else. His face lit up as he spotted the familiar brown hair ties up in two plaits running neatly by her shoulders with the rope headband he had made her last month.

"Annie!" He whispered happily under his breath.

"Who is it?" His mother shouted sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Guess!" He shouted as he eagerly bounded down to the door to meet her like a little excited puppy.

His father chuckled from the dining room as he reread a book which had been there for a year, He could read the whole thing from memory if he wanted to. He sipped some of his coffee and smiled to his wife.

Annie wiped her eyes on her sleeve, Being careful around her left eye as she waited for the door to open.

"Annie!" He smiled lightly as he opened the door, his smile faded as he invited her in, "Annie, What's the matter?"

She hugged him tightly as the tears flooded from her eyes, "T-They're fighting a-again,"

"Again.. Ohh Annie, It's going to be fine," He says as he squeezes her tight and leads her into the kitchen. Her hand still covering her eye. She followed him obediently, as he said anxiously "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She shook her head.

"Are you sure Annie?" He said, Looking her in the eye and stroking her face lightly, She nodded.

"Annie... You seriously need to talk to them about it, Or I will.."

Annie's eyes widened and she shook her head violently, "P-Please don't, Th-They'll be angry, They've been angry with me before!" she said quickly.

"Please, Come on Annie. They need to know how much it's affecting you!" He said calmly as he removed her hand from her eye, Revealing a large bruise. He gasped. "Who did this Annie?!" He said angrily and firmly.

She put her head down, "P-Please calm down Finn," She said quietly and softly.

"I'm Sorry Ann.. I need to know. Please tell me," He spoke softy, his eyes soft also.

She mumbled under her breath, "Father,"

He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Ann."

She hugged back tight, "Th-They were angry. Angry at me. Angry about me crying.

"Shhh Annie.. You're safe now, Don't worry, I won't let anything else bad happen to you. You should stay here a while.. Please" He spoke softly as she buried her head into his shoulder, "Let's get you to bed, You could do with some sleep,"

She nodded and followed him up to the spare bedroom with the window facing out to sea.. The view he knew Annie loved. She rubbed her eyes and winced slightly as she rubed her left eye. He gently kissed her bruise and she smiled lightly.

"Do you want something to sleep in?" He looked at her, Marvelled by her beauty.

"Y-Yes please Finn,"

"How about one of my shirts?"

She nodded, "Please"

He kissed her cheek and went across the hallway to his room to find a suitable shirt for Annie to wear. He walked back in with the shirt that he knew Annie loved.

He passed it to her, "I'll be outside Annie while you change, I'll be in my room if you need me. And to that, he was gone, leaving his door open incase he was needed.

"Thankyou Finn," She said quietly looking up. She changed into the shirt and looked in the mirror. It was massive on her, Yet feeled right.

She stared at herself for a few minutes and then called Finnick into the room.

"Yes Anni-" He started and looked at her in amazement, "You..You look amazing!"

She blushed lightly

"I-I think i'll go into my room now," He blushed, a bit embarrased.

"I really appreciate it all Finn," She smiled slightly.

"You know i'd do anything for you," He smiled back as he looked into her eyes. Suddenly, He kissed her lips and pulls away, "S-Sorry.. I should go! Night Annie,"

He was intertupted by Annie, "P-Please don't go Finn, I want you to stay,"

Butterflies filled Finnicks stomach, "Fine, but you ned to rest,"

She smiled more.

"But Annie.. I need to tell you something important.. I love you.. More than everything and If anything bad EVER happened to you, I would.. I would.. I wouldn't know what to do with my life. You need to know that, I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry!" He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you too Finn,"

She softly kissed him, He moved his hand to the side of her face where the bruise isn't and kissed her back.

"I love you Annie,"

"I love you too Finn,"

Downstairs, Finnick's mother and father clapped happily, Finally relieved Annie and Finnick found love like theres.

The End :3

**AN: Sorry if it isn't up to your standard... I was roleplaying with someone and had the idea to turn it into a story.**

**~Hannah**


End file.
